


In For It

by cumrag



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Getting Together, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Pain Kink, Perversion, Rough Sex, S&M, Sadism, Sadistic Keith, Sadomasochism, Sexual Content, Voyeur Keith, Voyeurism, including y'all, they're all perverts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumrag/pseuds/cumrag
Summary: Keith wants to see his bestfriend and boyfriend fuck.





	1. Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to take this idea and make it into an actual fic then I'm all for it.

Keith watched from his spot on the couch, eyes lidded low, brows furrowed, bottom lip tucked firmly beneath his teeth, as his boyfriend and best friend flirted with each other.

He had thought he had imagined it in the very beginning, afraid that he was *that* boyfriend; the one who was always paranoid and jealous and shit. But no, he knew Lance like the back of his hand, and he'd known Shiro since forever -being his best friend and all- so when his instincts told him that his boyfriend and best friend were flirting with each other he knew.

And he couldn't find it in himself to care. Whether they were do it subconsciously or not, he had the upper power in the situation, even if he was an outsider looking in. Because Lance put a whole 'nother meaning to the word 'loyal' and so did Shiro. Neither would betray his trust or do anything to hurt him.

So he just watched.

Like a predator observing his prey, he watched as Lance would brush up against Shiro, much like a cat craving affection and Shiro would respond, laying large rough hands on Lances thighs. Neither giving any action a single thought.

And while many people considered flirting cheating, Keith did not. Simply for the fact that they were words. He never really could understand why people ended relationships over such a frivolous thing. Now, he would understand if they fucked each other without third party consent and whatnot or if they had no intentions of even including him, then yeah, that'd be cheating.

But flirting was not. It was all about the actions. And Lance and Shiro didn't have much action going on besides words. So Keith payed it no mind. Just watched relaxed as his two favorite people flirted and danced around each other like some charged waltz.

It didn't take long before Lance's neediness set in. His boyfriend craved attention, got antsy and fidgety without it and while Shiro gave some to him, it wasn't quite the attention Lance wanted. So it didn't surprise Keith when Lance crawled his way into his lap, to nuzzle his neck and place feathery kisses on his jaw.

"Craving my attention, baby boy?" Keith mumbled out between the soft vanilla presses of Lance's lips against his. And Lance, like the good boy he was, preened at the attention and flushed the prettiest red, a nice shade contrasting against his soft tan skin. He could see Shiro staring out the corner of his eye. Trying so hard to be subtle about it, choosing to look away with a flush to his face every once in awhile.

It made Keith smirk and scrape his teeth against Lance's adam's apple. When Lance gave a breathy low moan, he hid a smile in his boyfriend's neck as Shiro's face erupted in red, causing the older man to look away. Interesting. He wondered if Lance would make such pretty noises if Shiro did this to him. He wouldn't mind or be mad. Not at all.

The thought of Shiro touching Lance actually made his stomach cramp and twist up with something akin to desire and anticipation. He wanted to see Shiro fuck Lance.

Fuck his boyfriend until he was a blissed out fucking mess. And knew Shiro would be able to do it too. Lance was cock hungry, and if the not so subtle grinding against his dick was anything to go by, Lance wanted cock- his cock- now. Forgetting or just not caring that Shiro was still in the room, Keith grips a handful of Lances lush ass. And poor poor Shiro is doing his best to give privacy but took a peak as well. Cute.

Shiro was a cute shy little pervert.

"I want you" Lance moaned in his ear breathlessly and Keith grunted when his cock fattened up, heavy and started straining against the front of his tight jeans. "You want me, Pretty?" He muttered against his ear, nipping at the lobe of his ear and looking over at Shiro with low hooded eyes. Their eyes meet, Shiro's stormy with conflicted feelings and Keith's with arousal and curiosity.

Would he play the good friend cars and leave? Or would he succumb to desires and join in? Keith can't help but wonder. The prospect of Shiro joining in made him grind up against Lances tight perky ass. He growled and licked a wet stripe in the hollow of Lances ear: grinning when he shuddered.

Nails scratched at his abs and his stomach flexed, he wound a hand tightly into Lances hair and whispered in his boyfriends ear; "Shiro's watching you, Pretty. Are you gonna be good for Daddy and put on a show for him? Hmm?" He could feel Lances hesitation. He body was tense and his breath was slightly hitched. Keith smoothed a hand through his boyfriend messy hair.

"I -I"

Keith cut him off with a teasing smile.

"You think I don't know? How you guys look at each other? How you guys flirt?"

"What! No! we-" This time it came from Shiro. Shiro, who was so silent up until now. He look startled at Keith's accusation. His face was flushed a cherry red and he look like he wanted to run and hide. Keith could laugh- no wait, actually he did. A full throaty laugh that was only slightly mocking.

"Its okay. I don't mind it. Actually, I quite like it to be honest. Matter-of-fact, How about you" he said point to Shiro, "And Lance" he said pointing to him, "Fuck. Right here right now"

The both looked ready to faint.

"What! No! I could never do that, thats wrong and i-"

"You what?" He asked amused, head cocked to the side. They both wanted it as far as Keith could see. And he wanted to watch so why not? Right?

"I..." Shiro trailed of weakly and Keith smirked. "Go ahead. Fuck. You both want to and I want to watch you so..."

The tension was thick and suffocating. Nobody moves a for a second- just a second- Keith thinks that he might have been wrong. Might have made the situation out to be something else but when Lance swallows thickly and makes his way over a nervous Shiro's, he grins. Grins and gets comfortable.

He leans back into his chair and pulls his pants and boxers down just enough to leave his cock out. He licks his lips when Shiro plants a hesitant kiss on Lance's neck- right where Keith licked. Briefly he wonders if Shiro can taste him. Taste his spit and his claim laid upon Lances neck.

He strokes himself slowly.

Thank god for this thing called flirting.


	2. Touch, Taste, Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was only supposed to be a drabble but people asked for more so.....yeah, here
> 
> I suck at right smut your dweebs
> 
> But here enjoy
> 
> Update: I NEVER EVER edit my stories.Like EVER so you will come past some mistakes and I will read your comments about it and think " wow someone should fix that for me". Usually I write what I want to read so I don't worry all too much about it being perfect, I just try to get the idea out there and hope someone thinks man she sucks at this but hey! This idea is great so I'll take it, write it, and make it better. That's usually the plan anyways.
> 
> But yeah, if you see mistakes, just yell at your phone because I won't fix them lol, I'm lazy as fuck and what has been done is done.

Guidance.

They both needed guidance. They were so unsure and hesitant with their touches it was maddening. 

Keith wanted a show and this was not a show.

At least they had kissing each other down. Shiro had one hand on Lances ass and the other resting in his hip. But he could be doing more- so much more then just resting that hand on his hip. Like fingering him his cute rim until he keened high with tears in his doll blue eyes, or stroked him slow and sweet until he was gasping in his lap and shaking. Keith sighed. He clearly needed to intervene, they were nothing more then clumsy teens, exploring each others bodies for the first time. In a way, it was cute. And in another- the dirty innocence was repulsive.

Kicking his pants and boxers all the way down, he shuffles over to Lance and yanks him out of Shiro's lap. They both look startled and Keith can't help but grin- teeth sharp and bright white light daggers in low light.

Shoving Lance on his back, he dives down and sucks Lance cock down in one go. Lance chokes and moans and Keith stares Shiro in the eye. This is how you do it, his liquid fire eyes scream. This is how you make this pretty little thing come apart at the seams. The other man looks absolutely famished. Silver eyes low and lidded like a hungry predators. He's positively starving and judging by the harsh shiver that runs up his spine- Keith liked what he saw. He bobs his head and sucks hard, tongue a smooth wet vice on Lance's pretty little cock. His nails dig into the fleshy meat of Lance's thigh and he gags when the leaking tip hits his throat. Oh. Oh that's nice. Keith wants more. The panting mess above him that is Lance tugs sharply at his inky black locks and pants out a sultry whining mantra of; "Keith Keith Keith."

He sucks up to the head and swirls his tongue around it just the way his pretty boy likes before digging into the slit harshly. Lance gasp, a low erotic sound as his head thumps back against the floor. Keith pulls off with a confident "pop!" and licked his lips, savoring the bittersweet taste of Lance's precum. His pretty baby looked good. Hair mussed, eyes glittering and dazed like diamonds, and cheeks flushed a candy pink. He finds himself wanting to paint his come on Lance's pretty brown skin like a primal portrait, but maybe he'll wait until the end. After all, he isn't the only contender in this little game. Fixing his eyes on Shiro- Shiro who has his plump bottom lip trapped between his teeth and a hand quickly pumping at his cock like a desperate teen. Keith smiles, and it's a smile that makes the hair on Shiro's arm stand at attention and cock weep like a broken faucet. Cocking a finger at him in a come hither motion, Keith pats the spot right next to him.

Right in front of his, Pretty.

Shiro crawls over on his hands and knees like the ever obedient boy he is and stares down at Lances flushed panting form like he wants to do nothing but touch Lance's flushed trembling form for the rest of his days.

Its so cute Keith could laugh.

"He looks pretty right?" He asks him, gripping Lances thighs in his hands to shake them appreciably. Keith, for a moment, forgets the task at hand and stares down in a trance. He loves these thighs. Loves biting them to hear bittersweet moans fall from plush lips, loves grabbing them hard enough to bruise with his marks, and so many others. Keith loves these thighs. He could spend the rest of his life with his dripping cock buried between them, smearing them a pearlescent white. Shiro makes a noise next to him, the sound of an eager dog, and it snaps him back to attention.  Keith stares at Shiro through calculating eyes and watches as he shivers and whines like a bitch in heat. Keith grinned. "You want?" Shiro nods his head feverishly.

"You want him right?" He continues on, as if he hadn't seen the eager nod of want on Shiro's flushed face. "Wanna fuck his pretty little ass? Make him scream and beg and moan and-"

"Fuck!" He growls to himself. This is exhilarating! Its crazy how bad he wants to see these two fuck. Wants to see Lance bend and break under heavy touches and smoky eyes, Shiro becoming a lusty mess that's no more than animal in the skin of a man. Yes! Keith wants it. So he'll have it."Yes" Shiro breaths out, voice breathy and full of need. "I-I want, fuck, I want to fuck him so bad. Please let me fuck him Keith" he begs and Keith groans low and throaty. Gods, he loves it when they beg. His cock is so hard, angry red an wet at the top and he tugs at it a few times just to relieve some fucking tension. He was so fucking hard it hurt.

"Good" he rumbles out, easing his hand off his cock reluctantly. "Lance sit in Shiro's face" he barks out. So much authority and command. They were both scrambling to meet the demand. Shiro lying on his back, muscles flexing with each movement and Lance crawling over with delicate Bambi legs, cock, balls, and fluttering hole hovering over Shiro's face. With strong arms wrapping around his thighs, Shiro tugs Lance down onto his mouth, ass practically smothering his face, only leaving his chin to be seen.

Keith stands and flops back into his couch, leaning his head back against the couch lazily and begins stroking and tugging his cock quick and hard. He bites his lip harshly when Shiro starts tongue fucking Lances hole. Wet pink little thing obscene as it darts in and out and laps at Lance's fluttering hole eagerly. Whines and moans echo around the room as Lance tightens his thighs around Shiro's face and begins grinding and bouncing onto the tongue while Shiro groans, as if tongue fucking Lance was the best thing he's ever done.

Keith can feel his orgasm coming. It winds low and hot in his clenching gut like a snake on fire. Too soon, he thinks with an annoyed annoyed huff, and reluctantly tears his hand away from his cock. He stands and walks over to Lance, grabbing his cock tosmear precum all over his boyfriends pretty pink lips. It smears like an opaque lip gloss, an Lance, the eager little whore he is, laps it all up with a pleasing flutter of his wispy long lashes.

Some hot and sinful comes through him, a devil maybe.

"Choke on my cock" he tells him, " And don't stop until I tell you too" he growls. His voice is rough and thick, something his own and yet, not, and Lance grabs his dick like his favorite toy and kitten licks at his cock before swallowing him down to the hilt. Keith could feel Lance gag and choke around him, throat muscles constricting a spasming and he moans loud and throaty before grabbing Lance tightly by a fistful of his silky soft hair. Curiosity causes him to look down and see Shiro fondling Lance's balls, fingers juggling them soft in his palm and tongue slick and licking around his rim.

Shit. 

Keith can't think. 

Can't breathe.

With a dark vigor he fucks Lance's throat like that's all he's made for and his Pretty, his soft honeydew Pretty, takes him like the champ he is. Hips slamming hard against his face, Lances eyes are rimmed red, wide, and fat tears spill down his cheeks like raindrops from heaven and to Keith- he looks fucking gorgeous. Ethereal if you may. Shiro groans deep underneath them and jerks his hips up hard,  hot cum splashimg all over his abs and some on Lance's perky bronzed ass. Keith can't help but stare in awe. He came just from eating Lance out? That was too funny. That was too cute. He could- no- no he does laugh. A quiet little chuckle that vibrates through him deep.

Shiro was a little pervert. 

How adorable.

And Keith, like any respectable sadist can't help but tease him out loud.

"Look-ugh! look at you Shiro" He groans out, hair falling in his smoky eyes and mouth stretched into a dark grin. "Such a pervert. Coming just from eating Lance out. He taste-fuck!" He snarls, snapping his hips deeper into Lance's hot mouth. "He taste good right?" He grunts out when Lance sucks particularly hard around him, lips hallowing into a plush 'O'. Shiro gives a groan that's more growl then anything and nods.

"I'm sorry he just taste so good" he pants and Keith chuckles when Lance whines around him like an attention starved kitten. Such naughty boys they were.

He pulls out of Lances throat, loving the way Lance gags and wheezes looking so positively wrecked. Tears, Keith concludes, are like the cheap diamonds of pretty boys like Lance. "That's enough. Cut the foreplay and fuck now. He should be loose enough" he tells them with an impatient grunt.

"Bu-but about lube an-" Shiro stutters out so cute. So caring. Just shut up already.

He cuts Shiro off with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"That won't be needed. Lance likes it rough and hurting. Don't you, Pretty?" He purrs out curling a finger around Lances chin, wiping a tear off his boyfriends cheek to taste it on his tongue. Jewels. Cheap jewels from pretty boys. Lance's pain was his pleasure and his pleasure Lance's desire. Shiro being the new addition would just add on to the excitement.

"Ye-yes Daddy I do" he whispers out. Voice wrecked and husky. It sounds like it hurt to talk. Keith quirks his lips in a sadistic smile.

"Do what? Speak up Pretty so Shiro can hear you" He grounds out, Yanking Lance by the hair to face Shiro.

"I like it! I like it when it hurts!" He cries out. From pain or pleasure, Keith didn't know or care. If it was too much Lance knew their safe word: Knife. 

"Hear that Shiro?" He taunts out lightly, "He likes it" he says smugly and Shiro swallows thick enough for Keith to see.

"So make it hurt. Make him cry" Keith tells him- no- no he demands him.

Shoving Lance roughly into Shiro who catches him with dazed eyes and a tight grip, Keith regains his seat on the couch, spreads his legs open wide to reveal his throbbing cock and strokes himself boredly as if he has better things to do then watch his precious boyfriend and bestfriend fuck. He catches Shiro's  eye. A silent wave of emotions pass through the both of them and Keith holds the gaze until Shiro no longer can. Eventually it is settled and Keith goes back to rubbing the head of his cock just a tad bit slower. Anticipation burns heavy in his gut like wild forest fires. His water- his thirst quencher- the two men in front of him.

Shiro flips Lance over none too gently and his boyfriends face hits the ground hard while his ass is tooted up in the air like a cheap whore. So Shiro was a face down-ass up kind of man. Keith's toes curled tightly at the scene. Lance takes it all without so much as a flinch, already used to it all by the way he and Keith fuck. Little grunts and pants leave his cherry blossom lips and Keith. Feels. Like. He's. Dying. 

His eyes are glassy, glazed over with lust and his cherry red lips are parted open wide; a small pool of drool trailing down his chin and onto the floor. He looks so so wrecked already and Keith can't help but growl and stroke himself harder. This was so what he wanted.

He locks eyes with his pretty doe-eyed doll and winks.

Lance flushes heavily, cheeks dappling a racy red.

He flicks his eyes over to Shiro and his breath hitches at the sight of his cock. Shiro is hung. He's bigger and thicker than Keith- jealousy burns a candle wick before dousing out in the wind- and he's no doubt gonna fuck Lance up with that monster- especially with the lack of prep. 

Keith buzzed, mind a foggy haze of anticipation and want.

He felt punch-drunk.

Shiro aligns himself with Lances quivering hole and spats on his hand to give some sort of mock lube before pressing the tip in.

Lance shivers and whines; pressing his face deeper into the carpet. Keith mentally notes to buy burn cream. Lance would need it after this.

He watches-biting his cheek so hard he tastes the bittersweet wetness that is blood- as Shiro keeps sinking in. Girth sliding in inch-by-inch. Pleasure tinged with discomfort shows clearly on his boyfriends face like the sun in the sky and he thumbs his slit and suppresses a full body shiver that makes him want to blow his load then and there. He wanted to cum but not yet. Not until Lance did.

Shiro wastes no time pulling out and slamming back into Lance, practically sliding the younger man up the carpet. His sensitive brown skin blazes red and Lance yelps out a slutty moan. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Ye- Keith strokes faster and faster with each thrust that makes Lance scream and shake. His Bambi legs knock together and Keith's nails claw at his thighs, leaving streaks of red in their wake I'm a desperate attempt to starve off his orgasm.

"Slap his ass Shiro, he likes it" Keith hisses out as pain singes the meat of his thigh as he flicks and twists his wrist around his leaking cock. Come smears like broken pearls and Keith tosses his head back, feeling drunk and lost to carnal pleasure. Lance moans low and starts to fondle his own balls. Hand reaching back to slide a finger against his stuffed stretched rim. Shiro grunts and slaps the swell of his ass hard. The perky flesh jiggles at the harsh contact and Keith aches to feel the sting of his palm slapping against Lance's skin. It'll bruise. Of course it'll bruise and the thought leaves him wired.

"What do we say, Pretty?" He huffs out and Lance like the good boy he is sobs out a: Thank you, Daddy!"

"Don't thank me, thank Shiro"

"Th-Thank you Takashi" he splutters out and Shiro slams his cock back in harder, sweat heading down his face and fringe in his eyes. and Grounding his cock deep into Lance's prostate, he digs his nails into Lance's arched sides, hard enough for his nails to bite.

"I've been wanting to fuck you for so long. You make such pretty noises" Shiro growls out yanking Lance by the hair. Lance just squirms and tries to scoot away some, pretty noises bleeding from his lips. Shiro just yanks him back on his dick harder with a bruising grip on his hips and grinds his cock in slow with a roll of his hips. "Nu-un, don't run, baby" Shiro grunts out with a voice like thunder and gravel and Lance claws at the carpet, nails aching under the strain, and Keith huffs quicker and quicker as he feels his orgasm approaching.

"Make him cum Shiro" He snarls flicking his wrist around his dick. "Wreck him."

Shiro tugs at Lance's cock hard and fast as he thrust in and out, in and out, dick stabbing at Lance's prostate each time. He looks fucked out. His eyes are shiny sea glass and Keith needs to come. Lance screams when Shiro squeezed his dick hard; pain and pleasure an intoxicating mix in his system and shouts; "Ah fuck! ah fuuuuk~"

"Come for Daddy, Pretty, come on" Keith moans making his way over to Lance to stand in front of his face. He grips Lance by the hair and rubs his dick up and down his cheek leaving a trail of sticky white. It's all the incentive his baby boy needs, to come hard all over the carpet and Shiro's hand. Lance's whorish moans have Shiro following behind him not even seconds later.

Keith tugs and twists hard on his cock until he's coming harshly all over Lance's face. Cum splattering on his plush lips and cheeks, and Keith- in all his filthy shameless glory- smears it all over his boyfriend's face who laps all of it up like an eager dog.

Shiro pulls out with a winded noise. "Holy fuck" he wheezes falling back onto his haunches.

"Holy fuck indeed" Keith said tiredly, his orgasm weighing down on his form heavily. He strokes Lance's face who says nothing, but nuzzles into his palm like a content cat who's had it's cream.

"I didn't know you two were freaky like- like.... that" Shiro mumbles out, running a sweaty hand through his hair, and Lance giggles with a fucked voice.

"That's all Daddy's- I mean, Keith's thing. He's a pervert" he corrects himself with a shy blush. Shiro coos and Keith scoffs. So what if he was more attuned to his sexual needs and what he wanted? No shame in that. And Lance let him so that made him a pervert as well. Shiro too for giving in to it.

"Well I like it" Shiro said giving them both a smile.

"So we do this next time?" Keith asks absentmindedly stroking Lance's hair like the pretty kitty he is and Lance chokes at the same time Shiro coughs. "We're doing this again!?" They both asked shocked and Keith chuckles amused. How cute.

"Of course. That is what lovers do after all. They fuck. Like, a lot."

"Lovers hun, Daddy?" Lance questions pressing a sweet kiss to the pad of his thumb, giving it a little kitten lick that has Keith rumbling. So needy. So cute. So- so insatiable.

Keith loved it.

This was why Lance was his. And this was also why Keith had no qualms about bringing Shiro into their relationship. Keith needed down time and Lance a distraction, so why not kill two birds with one stone?

"Yes, Pretty. Lovers. Right Shiro?" He asked giving him an intense stare. Shiro nods breezily as if the entire situation was normal.

"Then its settled. We're lovers"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perverts the lot of you


	3. Authors Update And Whatever

I redid the new smut so like, enjoyy

**Author's Note:**

> Perverts the lot of them
> 
> 8/19/17 Edit: I'm rewriting this smut yo

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I'm High but I'm Grounded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372138) by Anonymous 
  * [I'm High but I'm Grounded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372171) by Anonymous 




End file.
